


In Heaven, Adam Gets Pegged

by captaincoffeegirl515



Category: The Woman in White - Wilkie Collins
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincoffeegirl515/pseuds/captaincoffeegirl515
Summary: “This is how I imagined Paradise, Mr. Hartright.” Laura smiled at him shyly. “Except, Adam has two Eves.”Walter never imagined that he would fall in love with not one, but two brave women who were like the two sides of the same coin, nor that he would have to risk his life for his love. After freeing the sisters from the manipulative hands of their greedy uncle, Laura came to stay with him in his home while Marian opted first to see the world with new eyes.When Marian returns from her travels abroad, she brings home a very peculiar device. One, that she is eager to use on Walter.
Relationships: Laura Fairlie & Marian Halcombe, Laura Fairlie/Walter Hartright, Marian Halcombe/Walter Hartright
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	In Heaven, Adam Gets Pegged

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. Ever since Laura said that line about her version of Heaven, I can’t get it out of my head that they’re in a poly trio where Marian and Laura are sharing Walter. Like what else could she mean by “Adam has two Eves”??
> 
> FYI there is absolutely NO romantic or sexual relationship between the sisters, because that would be incest and would be very, very gross. Also, my headcanon is that Laura is asexual while Marian and Walter are bisexual.

The day began like any other in the Hartright household, with Laura waking first, safe and warm. However, today was a particularly special one. Her brave, wonderful sister had finally arrived home, and now Laura had not one but two pairs of arms wrapped around her. She smiled happily and snuggled closer to her husband when she felt him shift awake. 

“Good morning, dearest.” He murmured sleepily, pressing light kisses along her brow and cheeks making her giggle since it tickled her. 

“I thought I was your dearest!” Marian lifted her head up to see her beloved, and pouted. However, the playful glint in her eyes gave her away. She reached over her sister to run her fingers through Walter’s hair. It was growing ever longer, and she loved to tease him that soon enough it would be on par with Laura’s. She gripped his hair in a fist, to pull him closer so that they could share a kiss as well. 

When they drew apart, Walter gazed at them with adoration. “You both are dearest to my heart. Nothing in the world could compete.” 

Laura turned over in bed. “I’m so glad you’ve returned home, sister. You’ve been gone for ages!”

She threw her head back in laughter. “I’ve been away four months!”

“Tis four months too long!”

“Then I hope my gifts shall make up for lost time. Oh, I’ve brought the most wonderful things!” She gushed, pressing a kiss over Laura’s brow before crawling over her sister to get to Walter.

“Though I must say, I am most eager for your present.” Marian said as she wedged a knee between his thighs, forcing his legs apart. “During my travels I learned of a sexual act where it is the woman who penetrates the man, and I’m quite eager to perform this act with you.” 

He blushed. “Anything for you, my love.” Although after a pause, he added.

“I have questions.”

“Tonight.” She promised. “It will be a surprise.”

\-----

As they went through their day, neighbors gossiped and tutted at the thought of both women sharing his household. Laura would duck her head and hide from view. Walter would stammer in outrage. While Marian merely scoffed in the townsfolk’s faces. 

“Jealousy,” she would tell the two. “They only wish our fortunes had gone to them instead. They care not for our well-being.”

Night came quickly enough, and before they knew it, Walter and Marian were sharing heated kisses on their bed. 

Walter removed her dress slowly, kissing and licking every inch of skin that was bared as he did so. She sighed and moaned with pleasure when he took one nipple into his mouth, suckling and swirling his tongue around it to coax it into hardness, then did the same for the other. When he started to move lower, she growled and fisted her hands in his hair to make him gasp and look up at her.

“Come here.” She ordered, pulling the willing man up so she could kiss him hungrily.

“Would it be alright if I were to stay here instead?” Laura hesitantly asked from her seat on the chaise, not wanting to interrupt. She fidgeted with her hands awkwardly. “I simply cannot understand the appeal in such acts.” 

Walter broke their kiss and turned to her with worried eyes. “My apologies! Are we making you uncomfortable? Would you prefer we stopped?”

She shook her head wildly. “Not at all! Continue as your hearts desire. I just… I simply cannot bring myself to perform such acts. I’m just… not interested.” Upon seeing the pair’s worried looks and mistaking it for disgust, she ducked her head, ashamed and embarrassed. “I apologize-”

“Absolutely not!” Walter interrupted. “We do not fault you for your lack of, er, carnal desires. I’ve known for quite some time that you’ve vastly preferred platonic displays of affection. Even so, my love for you has never wavered and is still as strong as it has always been.”

“You have nothing to be ashamed of.” Marian agreed, silently outraged at the thought of her sister being told that her feelings were shameful. Then she smirked “And besides, that means there is more for me!” 

Laura laughed and leaned back onto the chaise, comforted by their words.

The pair resumed their motions, and continued to kiss and grope and moan until Marian startled and pushed Walter away. Before any of them could react, she climbed to her feet, exclaiming. “I’ve forgotten your gifts!” And hurried to her travel case, quickly rifling through her belongings.

“I still have questions!” Walter called out teasingly.

“Oh, hush!”

In a moment, Marian procured two boxes of varying sizes. The larger one, which was given to Laura, was carefully wrapped in special paper and tied together with twine.

She gratefully accepted the gift and placed it down beside her.

“You won’t open it yet?”

Even as excited as she was, Laura shook her head. “I want to see Walter’s gift first!”

Marian huffed out a laugh then turned to man. “Well, go on, take off your clothes while I put on your surprise.”

To keep up the air of mystery, she hid behind their folding screen before removing the item from its case.

“How do I look?” Marian called as she stepped out into the light.

She wore a contraption which comprised of a wooden phallus and a trio of straps and buckles to hold the phallus in place over her groin.

Her words began to make sense in his mind, and Walter gulped. “You want… You want to put that inside m-me?”

“Well I can’t put it in my sister now can I?” She replied cheekily.

As Walter spluttered, Laura giggled from the chaise she had been stretched out upon.

“Of course not!” He said. “That would be quite… um, quite improper.”

“You seem averse to this. There is no shame in refusing me, Walter. Say the word and I-”

“I’m not against this, merely nervous. I’ve never done this before.” He gazed imploringly at her. “How do you want me?”

“Laying on your back would do quite nicely. And spread your legs.”

Walter quickly did as he was told, and as he watched Marian search through her bedside table for oil, he wondered how it would manage to fit in him. It looked quite large and daunting, if he was honest with himself. But he trusted Marian. If she said she wouldn’t hurt him, then he had nothing to fear.

Still, he jumped when Marian palmed his thighs further apart.

Noticing how nervous he was, she frowned in worry. “Perhaps we should try a less daunting act first?”

Walter sighed in relief then hid his face on the pillow, embarrassed at how obvious he was.

Marian shook her head and cupped his cheek, pulling him to face her. “You need only say a single word, Walter. I won’t force you into anything.”

“I know. That’s why I agree every time.” He sat up and had them trade places. “I suppose I can start with my mouth.”

He studied the phallus intently, slightly unsure of how he would begin. After all, wood was different from flesh

“You could act as though it were any other man’s length.” Laura joked before her sister could, amused at how long Walter was staring at it in deep concentration.

“Though I must say, this one is quite stiffer than what I’m used to.” He snorted, then went to take it into his mouth. But he clearly underestimated it’s girth when his teeth clicked noisily against the wood.

Marian tsked. “Now, Walter dear, is that any way to treat your lover?”

“Forgive me.” He placed open mouthed kisses over the tip in apology, then licked broad stripes along the length before taking it in. He bobbed his head a few times to coat it in saliva, hollowing his cheeks as he ducked lower, trying to swallow as much of it down. He moaned around the wood, and Marian bit her lip to stifle a gasp when she felt the vibrations over her clit. As he moved lower, the end of the phallus hit the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. He attempted to pull himself up, but a hand on the back of his head held him steady. 

“Look at you.” She cooed, pushing him in deeper. “Such pretty lips stretched tight around my cock.” 

Her words sent a thrill of arousal towards his groin as he choked over the wooden member until his eyes teared up from the lack of air. 

At last, she released her hold and he pulled back, gasping in much needed air. He bit his bottom lip, now eager for what was next to come.

“Take me.” Bright, green eyes gazed at her with wanton desire. “Please.”

A wicked smile overtook her. “Well then, you know how I want you.” And Walter scrambled to obey.

Kneeling between his legs, she unstopped the vial and a sweet scent filled the room. 

“Perfumed oil.” She explained, liberally coating the wood with it. “To help you relax.”

Walter gripped the sheets tightly as she entered him. The oil was a welcome addition as it eased her passage. Still, he felt the slight burn and the stretch of his walls as the phallus opened him up. Above him, Marian crooned soothing encouragements as she pressed deeper into him. She moved slowly, pushing further in small increments before pulling back again.

At last, she was fully sheathed and Walter dropped his head back onto the pillow with a muffled moan. He felt filled to the brim, the phallus was large and unyielding inside him.

“Now what?” She asked, worried that any sudden movements would hurt him. “I’ll admit, I’m not an expert at being on the giving end.”

Walter had to keep himself from laughing too much since the action would send sparks shooting up his spine. “T-try rolling your hips first.”

When she did so, his jaw fell open with a gasp, and he marveled at how the smallest of movements could make him feel this way.

Spurred on by his reaction, Marian pulled out further before thrusting in deep, making him groan. 

“Yes, my love.” He panted. “Just like that.”

As she picked up in speed, the moans falling from Walter’s lips grew in intensity. He writhed helplessly on the bed and groped for purchase as pleasure rushed through his veins.

“You look beautiful like that.” Laura spoke up all of a sudden.

“Do I?” He gasped, before his words were lost in another drawn out moan.

Marian nodded in agreement. “Like an angel.”

It wasn’t long before Walter came with a sudden cry, arching off the bed. Marian drank in how his eyes fluttered shut and his mouth formed into a perfect ‘o’. She took note of the smooth curve of his brows and the red flush on his cheeks. His face was the picture of pure bliss.

Afterwards, she slowed down and carefully pulled out of him before inelegantly flopping onto the bed. “That was much better than I expected.” She said, laughing at Walter’s warbling moan of agreement.

Once he caught his breath, Walter crawled over to settle between her legs. At her questioning look, he simply said. “You haven’t.”

“You  _ have _ .” She glanced pointedly at his now-flaccid member.

“I can still pleasure you in other ways.”

He carefully unclasped the buckles and removed the phallus, carefully placing it on the bedside table, then he kissed up along the inside of her thigh.

She moaned loudly, spreading her legs further apart as Walter licked and sucked between her folds. As he tongued her clit, he pressed two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out quickly. She gasped, back arching with a loud cry as she begged for release.

Not wanting to disappoint, he eagerly brought her to climax and revelled in the noises she made.

A few minutes later, Walter chuckled at the still-blissful look on Marian’s face. “We should be getting dressed soon.”

Instead, she whined in complaint. “I’m too tired to get dressed. Come here.” She pulled him down so that she could cuddle against his chest.

Laura shook her head in amusement at the naked pair. It was up to her to gather the blanket that had been pushed onto the floor, lay it over them, and put out the candlelight. She joined them soon after, curling up against Walter's other side.

All was quiet in the Hartright household, until Laura came to a sudden realization. “I forgot about my present.”


End file.
